User talk:Lyssan55/Sandbox
Frostmaw been tested? Life 02:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :No, everything here is a theorycraft. I'd like to test it, but I don't have enough people. I went into the dungeon as 600/Famine/Smite and I realized that you have to kill all the worms to get past each level. So the runner's bar will be changed...not that it matters seeing as I don't have anybody to test it with xD + ℓγssάή 14:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Frostmaws How do you run past incubi on level 3 with that A/E or do you just rush past them with entire group? --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :entire group rushes past. + ℓγssάή 23:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting how you abuse pain inverter. My guild does it a bit differently. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well this hasn't actually been tested yet, seeing as there aren't enough shitters to go around. + ℓγssάή 00:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I can assure you that Frostmaws sinway works coz I've done it but I think here you would need a bit more cover enchants to run past Incubi spawns. --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You're probably right, but if 7 of the assassins aggro the incubus then drag them out of the way for the 8th assassin to run past it may work a bit better. + ℓγssάή 15:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yup, thats what you do at the second mob. I think its impossible to do the same at the first mob because majority of the mob drops from the ceiling and there is not much space to pull to. We just dash past them and activate the res shrine, then wipe and respawn in it. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 16:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ya I guess that's probably the better option. How does your guild do Frostmaw SC? Barbs --> Autoattack? :p + ℓγssάή 18:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Pretty much that, we also use MoP and some dagger attacks to kill wurm spawns faster, otherwise it will take ages to kill them one by one. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 01:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Shitterway The atts on all the sins are wrong. You can only get a 12-11-6 spread, so getting crit strikes to 8 would mean you'd need a major rune. Just FYI. --JaiGoesMonksassin 02:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :urbad? Life Guardian 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::lolwut?--JaiGoesMonksassin 02:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::SF is maintainable at 15 afaik. Life Guardian 02:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't talking about the SA attribute level, I was talking about crit strikes. The att spread should be 12-11-6, but the sin builds have 12-11-7, which means you'd need a major crit strikes rune to hit the breakpoint. That's all. And now that I look back on it, that wasn't really a big deal for a theorycraft, but I'm anal about things so I couldn't help it. --JaiGoesMonksassin 02:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::lolimbad. Life Guardian 03:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No you're wrong, you gain 2 energy at rank 8 and above, so the current attrubute spread is correct. You don't need a full conset for this to work...hell you shouldn't even need a conset because of Air of Superiority. + ℓγssάή 15:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, right, if you have anything with +1 to your atts then you only need a minor. However, you still can't get 12-11-7, which is what it is now. so maybe just put it back to the regular 12-11-6 and make a small note that you need a +1 to atts to get 8 crit strikes. --JaiGoesMonksassin 15:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Olol your right my bad. + ℓγssάή 00:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC)